Feudal Olympics
by iloveinuears
Summary: These Olympics are not your average olympics! they are alot funnier and more fun to watch! so read as Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and the rest compete for the gold! This is my first fan fic so be nice! Flames are welcome.
1. Hojo meets Inuyasha

'Only 30 more minutes then I can go home!' Kagome thought as her teacher yapped on about some ancient Japanese Olympics.

The long half hour ticked by. After it was over the bell rang. While Kagome was gathering her books and placing them in her backpack, Hojo came up to her and started a conversation.

"Hello Kagome! You seem to have gotten over those nasty chicken pox. In case they come back, I brought you some itching cream!" Hojo handed Kagome the cream cheerfully.

"How thoughtful Hojo! Thank you." Kagome tried to sound happy and thankful

"No problem. Hey Kagome, what do you say I walk you home?"

'Should I go? I don't think Inuyasha would appreciate Hojo coming to my house. But he is the hottest guy in school! It would be great for my reputation. I don't know! Inuyasha hates Hojo because of the Akitoki incident.' Kagome thought for a few minutes Hojo started to get worried.

"Er….is that a yes?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"Sure. What do I got to lose." Kagome sighed.

They walked almost half way when Hojo took Kagome's hand. She blushed, of course! Typical Kagome. Then she heard a familiar voice call her name. She thought that she was hearing things until she looked into the crowd and saw long silver hair. Her abrupt stop caused Hojo to run into her. Hojo was very confused when Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. Inuyasha wore a red jacket over a dark blue t-shirt with Def Leppard on it, jeans, a black hat to cover his ears, and a pair of shoes that used to be Kagome's fathers'. As you could probably guess this was all Kagome's doing.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the very modern Hanyou.

"You took so long comin' home! I had to come get ya! Besides, we gotta…" Inuyasha was cut off by Hojo.

"Umm…Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked examining Inuyasha.

"Oh I forgot! You two haven't met yet. Hojo this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, well you know who this is." Kagome flushed into a bright pink color.

"Hello Inuyasha! Wait, Kagome, you talk about me?" Hojo said pleased.

"Yo! Hobo, I want you to keep your hands off Kagome! Get that through your fat head!" Inuyasha snapped and pulled Kagome to his side.

"Actually it's pronounced _Hojo_." Hojo informed the angry Hanyou.

"Don't make a damn difference to me! You're still related to the clumsy pervert Akitoki Hojo! You know the one who enjoyed spying on women while they were bathing and managed to escape! If I woulda caught em' he would be walking without legs!" Inuyasha yelled in one breath.

"Do…do you really think my head is fat?" Hojo asked, his hands on either side of his head.

Inuyasha was very angry now. He wished that Kagome didn't confiscate his fang. He picked Kagome up and started to run.

"Uh! WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR ITCHING CREAM!" Hojo yelled.

"Hell with it! Kagome, we gotta get to my Era now!" Inuyasha said while jumping from building top to building top.

"Why?" Kagome asked looking down. She gulped and buried her face in the cloth of the fire rat, or technically his chest.

"For the Feudal Olympics of course!" Inuyasha said then chuckled. "You're not afraid of heights are you Kagome?"

With every word he spoke, Kagome felt each of his words vibrate against her face.

"N-no…maybe…a-a little…y-yeah!" Kagome trembled.

"Oh, so you are afraid of heights, but not of the gigantic demons we have to fight? What about Naraku? Are you afraid of him?" He said sarcastically.

Before she could answer, Inuyasha put her on the ground at her family shrine.

"I'm not afraid of demons! Except for your brother Sesshomaru! I am afraid of Naraku." Kagome answered never looking up.

"Well who isn't?" Sota said. Kagome looked up and saw Sota sitting on the fence with Buyo. She could hear Inuyasha laughing from the front of the shrine.

"**Sit Boy**!" Kagome said. The whole ground shook when he fell. Inuyasha got up and said "Dammit! That hurt! But I probably deserved that." Then Kagome saw him spit out some grass and dirt and that made Sota and Kagome laugh really hard. Sota fell off the fence backwards. That made Kagome laugh even more.

After Kagome quit laughing, she went to Inuyasha with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"So you found that pretty funny did ya?!" Inuyasha said pulling the grass out of his hair.

"Yeah! But from all of that laughing my stomach is all tight!" She replied holding her stomach.

"Well we better get going. Everybody is probably waiting." Inuyasha said pulling a daisy out of his teeth.

"Okay. Wait, how did you get a daisy stuck in your teeth?" Kagome asked picking it up and throwing it at Buyo.

"Feh. Humans ask the stupidest questions!" Inuyasha said handing Kagome her supplies backpack.

"Thank you." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. Both of their faces colored at the same time.

Inuyasha stood there in shock for a minute or so.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh??" Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"We gotta go!" Kagome reminded him then jumped down the well.

"Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped in after her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat by the bone eaters well waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive.

"I wonder when Kagome is gonna be here." Shippo wondered looking at the watch Kagome had given him. Shippo also knew how to tell time thanks to Kagome.

"Don't worry Shippo; I am sure they're on their way as we speak." Miroku smiled and patted Shippo's little head.

"I sure hope you're right. It's not like Kagome to keep us waiting. Now Inuyasha on the other hand…" Sango said.

"My dear Sango, they will be here soon." Miroku said placing one hand on Sango's shoulder.

'What has gotten into Miroku? He is never this nice. Plus he still hasn't done any thing lecherous lately. I bet he is just trying to get Sango to like him more. But I bet in a few seconds he is gonna do something stupid and ruin the moment." Shippo thought.

"Wow Miroku! You sure have gotten a lot more mature since we met…Uh!" Sango said flushing with anger.

"Now, now Sango! Don't do anything rash! OW!" Miroku rubbed his face where Sango's hand print was.

"Hey look! They are here!" Shippo said running to Kagome.

Sorry I didn't have time to write more. And don't worry the Olympics part will come soon! This is my first fan fic so stay with me!! Ill update soon!

iloveinuears


	2. The Challenge

CHAPTER TWO-

**CHAPTER TWO-**

**THE CHALLENGE**

"Say you guys, what took you so long?" Sango asked standing up and brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

"Inuyasha fought with a guy who goes to my school! He basically bit Hojo's head off!" Kagome said smiling. Even though she was very annoyed with Inuyasha she still was grateful that he got him away from her.

"You mean like Akitoki?" Shippo said.

"Inuyasha, ye need to work on that anger problem." Keade said.

"I aint the one with the anger problem! That would be human over there!" Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome.

'Anger problem? Does he really think that??' Kagome thought with her head low.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Shippo asked jumping on Kagome's shoulder. This startled her.

"Wha?! Yea, yea I'm fine." Kagome sighed.

Right after Kagome said that Sango slapped Inuyasha's arm.

"Oww! What was that for?! For a second there I thought you were the most gentle out of all of us!" Inuyasha said rubbing his arm.

"Why would you say that to Kagome?" Sango yelled in a whisper.

"She sits me all of the time! Do you really consider that nice?" Inuyasha replied in the same tone.

"Whatcha talking about." Miroku whispered.

"Stay out of this Miroku!" Inuyasha said pushing him away.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was sitting on a flat rock pulling her legs to her chest with her chin on her knee. He started to worry if he really hurt her.

"Kagome? You okay?" Inuyasha said sitting next to her.

"Yes, I am fine." Kagome said wiping her face off with her sleeve.

"You were crying." Inuyasha said

"Yea but don't worry, it's not because of what you said. I am sorry! I didn't realize what I have done to you! I really don't mean to sit you that much!" Kagome said balling.

Inuyasha, for the first time in his life, felt like a horrible person.

"Kagome, it's okay. I am fine and sometimes, most times, I deserve getting subjugated. It's not your fault." Inuyasha said hugging her.

"Really?" Kagome sniffled.

"Really." He said cradling her in his arms.

"Inuyasha, next time you are asking for it, ill warn you first, okay?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled showing his fangs.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other for a long time with that same coloration in their faces, when they were interrupted by a loud crack of a tree breaking. Inuyasha stood up, Kagome still in his arms.

"Yo mutt face! Longtime no see!" Kouga said.

"Kouga. What are you doing here? Bet you followed my scent!" Inuyasha growled.

"Whoa! Your scent is way to fowl to follow! I wouldn't have a nose if that were what I did! I happened to come across your…coven while I was on my way to the Feudal Olympics. By the way, why are you carrying my woman?" Kouga yelled at the steamed half breed.

"KOUGA I AM _NOT_ YOUR WOMAN! WHAT IS ALL THIS TALK ABOUT THE FEUDAL OLYMPICS!?" Kagome was extremely frustrated!

"Inuyasha put Kagome down and ill explain it to her." Miroku calmly said.

Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet growling at Kouga and not saying a word.

"Thank you Miroku, now what is this Olympics that everyone is talking about?" Kagome asked.

'I shall take this fine opportunity to finally have some time with Kagome. She is the only woman I never get a chance to charm.' Miroku thought with a sly half smile on his face.

"Come Kagome let us go inside to speak in private." Miroku said.

"Umm okay, but I am bringing my arrows and Sango!" Kagome smiled.

Sigh "nothing ever goes my way." Miroku said.

"C'mon Sango!" Kagome called.

While Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were having their conversation in Keade's hut, Inuyasha and Kouga were having a little conversation of their own.

"Inuyasha, while I am here, I want to ask if you will battle me in the Olympics." Kouga asked.

"I never thought I'd say this to ya but it would be my pleasure!" Inuyasha barked.

"Great! It starts in a week. Be there!" Kouga then disappeared into the forest.

**-Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I kinda was writing other ones and lost track of time but I will try to update every time I get the chance! R&R!-**

**iluvinuears**


	3. Starry Night

First Battles

**Starry Night **

**Chapter three**

Kagome lay in Keade's hut thinking about this Olympics everyone was so hyped-up for. She listened to the sound of an owl and immediately stood up and went outside trying not to wake up Shippo who was sleeping on Kagome's belly. Silently, she walked over to the tree where she heard the owl.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha up in the branches holding that same owl. Yes holding sounds sooo much like Inuyasha right?

"What are ya doin' up. It's late Kagome, go back to sleep." Inuyasha said in a soft tone and stroked the owl's head.

"I came out here to think but I guess you were her first so ill go back to bed." Kagome said turning around and started to walk back.

"Kagome, you don't have to go back. You can stay and think." Inuyasha said releasing the owl and put his arms in the opposite sleeves.

Kagome sat down at the trunk and was silent. Inuyasha started to wonder what Kagome was thinking about so he jumped down out of the tree without making a sound and sat next to Kagome.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked making Kagome jump.

"Inuyasha, I didn't hear you come down. You scared me!" Kagome said putting her head back against the tree to look at the billions of stars in the sky. Inuyasha followed her gaze and really started to think about where they all came from.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish Inuyasha!" Kagome said closing her eyes and wishing. She wished that Inuyasha would finally be able to ask Kagome for help and actually treat her like more than _just_ a human. Inuyasha wished that Kagome would always be safe and always with him.

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked curious.

Kagome shook her head "Can't tell you. If I do it won't come true."

"I wished I was a full demon instead of what I am." Inuyasha lied.

"But if you were a full demon, wouldn't that mean you would have to lose the doggy ears?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Yea I guess."

"Oh, I love your dog ears though!" Kagome said smiling and rubbing Inuyasha's left ear.

"Really?"

"Yea. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and realized that this was the woman she loved. He had known it somewhere in himself but never figured it out until now!

"Do you think I should stay away forever? Like, go to my era and stuff." Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"NO!" Inuyasha growled. "Haven't you figured it out yet Kagome? I need you! Sometimes I might treat you like just a human that travels with us to find Naraku, but I never mean it. You gotta know that!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's left side of his face and leaned in and kissed him. His face quickly colored but he kissed her back.

They kissed until Miroku and Sango came out of the hut.

"Oh! Inuyasha, so you do have a way with the ladies!" Miroku smiled.

"Sorry Kagome we really didn't mean to…interrupt." Sango stuttered.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and said "You people need to mind your own business!"

**YAY! R&R!**

**iluvinuears**


End file.
